<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Broken Hearts Club by Enx2103</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808453">The Broken Hearts Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103'>Enx2103</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Derek is pinning, F/M, High School AU, mention of Dally - Freeform, mention of casey dating others, mention of derek dating others, we love to see it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are coming to my game, right?” That's how it had always worked. Casey went to Derek's games. And Derek went to every dance show, musical, or whatever Casey had going on. Since they were seven years old. A decade.</p><p>“Well, uhhhh...” she flushed looking embarrassed, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing on it.</p><p>Derek narrowed his eyes at her cautiously. “Case?” She was hiding something. Not for long. It never lasted long. But still, it bothered him.</p><p>“I have a date,” she finally blurted out.</p><p>“A what?”</p><p>AKA- The one where Derek and Casey have been best friends since they were 7.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Nominated for the 2020 Dasey Discord Awards- Best High School Fic</b><br/><b>Nominated for the 2020 Dasey Discord Awards- Best Trope Fic (Besfriends)</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald &amp; Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best Of Snap Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Spacey!” Derek called as he entered Smelly Nellies and found Casey at the hostess stand in front, exactly where he knew she’d be. She was predictable, but he liked that about her. She was reliable and stable. A good trait in a best friend, especially when he was the complete opposite. But he always knew where to find her, and that was important. It made sneaking up on her <em> very </em> easy.<br/>
<br/>
She wasn’t expecting him. Her ocean eyes narrowed on him like she was waiting for the shoe to drop. Or for the prank that was inevitably going to happen. She had grown used to his unpredictability. “What are you doing here?” she asked slowly, calculating her words. “You’re not scheduled to work tonight,” she added her tone visibly wearily.<br/>
<br/>
Derek slung an arm over her shoulder, leading her away from the empty hostess stand and towards the back, to the kitchen. He was hungry after all. And he was already there, he might as well get some food. “Didn’t you get my text? I told you I was picking you up!” he told her, his voice full of false charm. Like Casey would even fall for that. She was too smart and he knew it.<br/>
<br/>
Granted, he had only texted her 10 minutes ago when he was on the way, but <em> still </em> ! He did give her a warning. It was something she <em> explicitly </em> told him he needed to do for her. Compromise and all that. He was a work in progress. But change was possible. For the right price of course…and Casey's smiles were Derek's favorite kind of currency. Not that he’d ever tell her.<br/>
<br/>
Casey groaned. “I’m <em> working </em> Derek!” she explained as if the concept were foreign to him. As if he didn't have a job there as well. He knew she was a stickler for rules and left her phone in the back with all her personal belongings. Of course, she didn’t get his text. A fact he was well aware of.<br/>
<br/>
Derek rolled his eyes, pushing his way into the kitchen shouting hello to the familiar staff. They called out their greetings in return, none seemed too surprised to see him there. He hopped onto the counter in the back, breaking a bunch of health code violations, but he didn’t mind.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, you're off in exactly…," he trailed off, eyeing the clock on the wall of the kitchen. "Eight minutes,” he concluded. “I’m going to eat something. And then we’ll head out. Cool?” he asked as if he were truly giving her an option.<br/>
<br/>
Casey crossed her arms over her chest defensively. “What if I had plans tonight?” she countered. “You can’t just decide what we're doing!” she argued, practically stomping her foot like a child having a tantrum. But it was all for show and everyone knew it, not paying the two any attention. They were hell to work with on the same shift. So much so that the boss specifically avoided it when scheduling hours.  Everyone knew that Casey just <em> iked </em> fighting with Derek and vice versa. It was their thing; the not so dynamic duo.<br/>
<br/>
Derek eyed her for a second but gave in to her stupid hypothetical, just cause. “ <em> Do </em> you have plans?” he asked dryly, already knowing the answer.<br/>
<br/>
“No,” she blushed. ”Not <em> those </em> kinds of plans. But I was going to study,” she huffed out, her cheeks getting all pink in frustration. She was cute like that. (But then again, she was always cute.)<br/>
<br/>
“Cool. So, we’ll study together. Go finish your shift!” he told her, nodding towards the kitchen door. She was supposed to be at the hostess stand after all.<br/>
<br/>
Casey groaned annoyed with him,  but she listened because she was still working and couldn’t stand there and argue with him all night. (Even though she wanted to.)<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> Derek </em> ,” Sally smiled walking into the kitchen to pick up an order. “I thought I heard you two arguing back here,” Sally teased, giving him a knowing smile.<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> Sally </em> ,” Derek cooed in return with a flirty grin. “I knew you couldn’t resist,“ he winked.<br/>
<br/>
Sally ignored him, rolling her eyes, picking up a burger combo and caesar salad for her table. “Be nice to her ok? She’s stressed out,” Sally explained, already backing out of the kitchen.<br/>
<br/>
That killed the Dereks flirty mood. He mentally groaned in annoyance. Everyone liked to remind him to be nice to his best fucking friend like he was a schoolyard bully or something. And he was well aware that he should be nice because she was stressed. He knew she was wound up before Casey even realized it herself. That's why he was there after all.  “I will. I promise,” he replied, keeping his frustration at bay. </p>
<hr/><p>“Derek I do need to study tonight. <em> Study </em> . Not like...you lay on the floor and distract me with memes kind of study,” Casey argued as they made their way into the McDonald household.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah yeah. Study. I got it!”  he brushed her off, closing the front door behind him. He didn't have any of his books and had zero intentions of studying, but that didn't matter one bit. They were not going to study. No matter what Casey had in mind. But he wasn't going to tell her that.<br/>
<br/>
“Derek!” Lizzie grinned when she spotted the pair. Lizzie was on the couch watching a Harry Potter marathon. Derek was very tempted to join. On any other night, he would have ditched Casey for an evening on the couch with Lizzie. Even better if Nora had made her famous chocolate chip cookies. But unfortunately for him, Derek was on Casey duty and couldn't just relax on a Friday night. His work was never done.<br/>
<br/>
“Liz!” Derek replied, giving the younger McDonald a fist bump. “Did you catch the game last night?” he asked the youngest McDonald. Lizzie followed hockey, unlike her less cool older sister. Derek could talk shop with Lizzie. It was a nice change of pace. Hell, he even played hockey with Liz. He saw her as a family.<br/>
<br/>
“Nope. I was too busy scoring the winning goal at <em> my </em> soccer game,” she replied proudly with the cutest little grin.<br/>
<br/>
“Way to go kid!” he replied, ruffling her hair as he would do with Marti.<br/>
<br/>
“Casey! Is that you honey?” Nora called from the kitchen, peeking her head out to greet them. “Hi, sweetie!” Nora beamed at her daughter before turning to the teenaged boy. “Derek, honey. Perfect timing! Can you come in here and help me with something?” Nora smiled all sweetly before disappearing again.<br/>
<br/>
Casey groaned. She hated (loved) the way her family had always <em> adored </em> him. “I’ll be in my room if anyone needs <em> me </em> !” she yelled, stomping up the stairs like the drama queen she was. Derek watched her go, eyeing the way her hips moved for just a second before ripping his eyes away and heading to the kitchen.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s up Mrs.M?” Derek asked, leaning against the counter. She was in the middle of putting away leftovers. They had missed dinner. And although Derek did eat at the diner, he could always go for seconds...<br/>
<br/>
Nora frowned at Derek, crossing her arms over her chest. He recognized the worry in her eyes far too well. <em> Casey </em> . “She’s stressed out over finals. Can you do something?” Nora pouted. As if Derek could ever deny her. He cared more about Nora McDonald than his own mother. But his mommy issues ran deep.<br/>
<br/>
“Already on it,”  Derek promised. He was on the case since lunch that afternoon when Casey accidentally put syrup on her burger instead of ketchup because she was reading her notes for the hundreth time. (He confiscated her notebook after that.)<br/>
<br/>
“You’re an angel!” Nora called out as he exited the kitchen.<br/>
<br/>
“Tell that to my dad,” he called out, running up the stairs. </p>
<hr/><p>Derek threw himself into her reading nook in the corner of Casey's room, connecting his phone to the nearby charger. It was his usual spot when he was in there.  It put enough distance between him and the bed. Plus, it was very cozy and smelled like her. <br/>
<br/>
“Hey what time are you leaving for my game tomorrow? Dad’s not coming so I was hoping Marti could drive over with you,” he asked, scrolling through his phone.<br/>
<br/>
Casey had already pulled out all her textbooks notebooks and started studying. She didn’t say anything for a while. Forcing Derek to look up at her. She looked like a deer in headlights.<br/>
<br/>
“You <em> are </em> coming to my game, right?” That's how it had always worked. Casey went to Derek's games. And Derek went to every dance show, musical, or whatever Casey had going on. Since they were seven years old. A decade!<br/>
<br/>
“Well, uhhhh...” she flushed looking embarrassed, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing on it.<br/>
<br/>
Derek narrowed his eyes at her cautiously. “ <em> Case </em> ?” She was hiding something. Not for long. It never lasted long. But still, it bothered him.<br/>
<br/>
“I have a date,” she finally blurted out.<br/>
<br/>
“A <em> what </em> ?”<br/>
<br/>
“A date, Derek,” she repeated, annoyed that time.<br/>
<br/>
“With who?” he asked carefully.<br/>
<br/>
“You don't know him,” she murmured, tucking stray hair behind her ear.<br/>
<br/>
“Clearly.” Or else he wouldn’t have dared asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Der, I haven't been asked out on a date in a long time. No boys from school seem to like me,” she pouted and it nearly broke him.<br/>
<br/>
“Plenty of boys like you. I’ve just made sure they know to <em> fuck off, </em> ” he explained, emphasizing the last two words, even though he knew she’d have his balls for the excessive cursing. Thankfully she was too stressed out to notice.<br/>
<br/>
Although his feelings for Casey were hidden, he played a very convincing concerned best friend. He took his job very seriously. It scared everyone off. He hardly had to try. His girlfriends, however, never lasted long...They didn’t like their bond. So Derek sent them on their merry way any time they spoke ill of Casey. She was off-limits to everyone in his life.<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> Der-ek </em> !” Casey huffed with the all too familiar name on her tongue. “You can't just control my love life,” she argued. It was cute the way she truly believed that. But Derek could control it. At least a little...<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry Princess, but you don't have the best radar for these things. Do I need to remind you of-”<br/>
<br/>
“Please don't!” she interrupted him, knowing where he was going.<br/>
<br/>
Derek closed his mouth in frustration. “I only want the best for you. You know that right?” he asked, his voice soft and genuine.<br/>
<br/>
“I know,” she murmured, laying down again. She spun a highlighter between her fingers absentmindedly. “Enough about <em> my </em> nonexistent love life. When are <em> you </em> asking Sally out?”<br/>
<br/>
Derek thought about it for a second. “I can’t. Sally’s... girlfriend material. And she's leaving in a few months anyway. I don’t need to put myself through <em> that </em> .” It’s not like he hadn’t thought about it. Sally was gorgeous and just his type. Still, she had nothing on Casey. No one ever did. And boy had he tried. He had worked his way through the entire town.<br/>
<br/>
“Am <em> I </em> girlfriend material?” she asked slowly, not looking up from her notes but still he saw a slight blush coloring her cheeks. He couldn’t help but smile softly in return.<br/>
<br/>
He let the question linger in the air between them for just a beat, letting her sweat it out before getting her reward. “Princess…” he started slowly, till she ripped her eyes off the textbook and looked at him. “You’re <em> wife </em> material,” he answered honestly.<br/>
<br/>
Casey blushed the prettiest shade of pink before, hiding her face in her book. </p><p>Derek chuckled to himself, dodging a stray pillow she launched at him in response. He only allowed himself a certain amount of flirty comments. He toed the best friend line carefully, never wanting to go too far.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey,” he started, scooting closer to where she laid on the bed. “Come out with me tonight,” he offered, his chin on the mattress giving her his best puppy dog eyes. He saved those for only special occasions, and getting Casey to relax during finals was a special occasion.<br/>
<br/>
“Derek, I need to study,” she argued, but he heard her resolve waver in her tone.<br/>
<br/>
“And you <em> need </em> to relax. So come on,” he argued, taking her hand in his. His thumb brushed against her skin back and forth, luring her out. Slowly pulling her into his orbit where she belonged.<br/>
<br/>
“What do you want to do?” she asked. Her voice went all soft.  She was already giving in, he was getting his way yet again.<br/>
<br/>
“There’s a party at Sams,” he replied, grinning like an idiot.<br/>
<br/>
“Has this been your plan all night?” she asked, already knowing the answer before she bothered asking.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, yeah,” he admitted, not bothering lying. “So come on. Change. Let’s go!“ he smirked, getting up off the floor.<br/>
<br/>
“Derek-”<br/>
<br/>
“If you come with me tonight, I won’t bother you about your date tomorrow, ok? I won’t ask. I won’t crash-”<br/>
<br/>
“You literally <em> can’t </em> crash my date. You'll be on the ice playing a game, remember?” she reminded him. She thought she had the upper hand. Had she planned it that way?<br/>
<br/>
“Oh honey,” he teased, his voice dripping condescending. “I have my ways and you know it. So come on. Get dressed, and I’ll forget all about it.” he lied easily as if he could think about anything else.<br/>
<br/>
“Fine,” she sighed, closing her books. “One hour Derek,” she declared with her serious eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Two,” he bargained, closing the door behind him before she could negotiate further.<br/>
<br/>
“Der-ek!” he heard the telltale whine from the stairs. He was hoping to catch the end of the Prisoner Of Azkaban before they left. </p>
<hr/><p>“What’s wrong, <em> grumpy </em>?” Sam teased with a knowingly grin when he approached Derek.</p><p>The party was in full swing. The cheap beer was flowing. The girls were dancing. It was all the signs of a good house party.<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> Nothing </em> ,” Derek grumbled, taking a few gulps from his beer, trying not to let his glare land on anyone in particular. He wasn't mad or anything. He had successfully gotten Casey out of the house and to Sams just like he had planned.  He was just that he was...processing?<br/>
<br/>
Sam looked between Derek and Casey who was dancing off in the distance with Emily. Derek couldn't help but follow the same trail. “She's happy. She's drinking. She's dancing.  She’s not stressing out. Mission accomplished!” Sam reminded Derek with a clap on the shoulder. He was well aware of Derek's plan.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, <em> sure </em> ,” Derek replied, dryly, not daring to look away from her.<br/>
<br/>
Sam sighed. ”Dude, you <em> need </em> to tell her.”<br/>
<br/>
Derek shook his head. He’d been having the same old argument with Sam for as long as they had known Casey. “She has a date tomorrow,” Derek countered, giving Sam a look.<br/>
<br/>
Sam didn't seem surprised. Had he known? It would not be the first time Casey went to Sam before Derek because she was worried about his reaction. “Of course she does. And if you don't tell her soon, she’s going to have a <em> boyfriend </em> and you might <em> explode </em> . She’s not going to wait around forever,” Sam reminded him for the umpteenth time.<br/>
<br/>
Before Derek could respond, Casey joined the pair the same way she did when they were seven. Casey looped an arm around both her favorite boys, balancing on her tippy toes, always the ballerina. “Sammy! Derry!” she sang cheerfully, smacking a wet kiss to Sam then Derek's cheeks. </p><p>Sam chuckled, enjoying her embrace for just a second before pulling away, leaving her in Derek's arms. Derek wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her easily. He flashed a knowing glare at Sam. Sam always set them up for little moments like that. He was the best and worst wingman. </p><p>Derek never felt jealousy towards Sam when it came to Casey. Sam never looked at her that way. Plus Sam spent most of their teenage years questioning his sexuality due to a certain goalie. </p><p>“How are you feeling Case?” Sam asked, a stupid twinkle in his eyes. </p><p>She was drunk. She was a lightweight who always tried to drink like the boys but failed miserably. Derek put his drink down because he was officially in protector mode which meant no more drinking for him. Plus he had a game the next day, he was taking it pretty easy anyway. Casey? Not so much. But that was ok. That's what he was there for. </p><p>“Good!” she replied. “You throw the <em> best </em> parties, Sammy!”</p><p>“Aww. Thanks, <em> princess </em>,” Sam winked, just to piss Derek off. </p><p>Derek may have growled at his best friend, but it went unheard under the bassline of the music thumping. But the fire in his eyes did the trick to let Sam know he was on thin ice. </p><p>“Well, I need a refill!” Sam decided, chuckling and walking away from the pair like they were a lost cause. </p><p>“You alright sweetheart?” Derek murmured gently, loud enough for only her to hear. He got softer with her when she drank. It was easier to be that way when she’d be too drunk to remember it clearly. </p><p>And there it was. There was that smile he had waited all night for. His payment for being good. He believed that smile could end wars. Caseys smile was fucking dazzling and that wasn’t a word in Derek’s usual vocabulary. She was. Her eyes twinkled, clouded by a little vodka but still, it was genuine. The stress had melted for the moment and she was free. </p><p>Casey nodded enthusiastically. “Thanks for dragging me out, Der. I needed this,” she explained her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He felt goosebumps blossom down his neck. This girl was otherworldly. She had to be. </p><p>“<em> Always </em>,“ he promised, and he meant it. He wasn't sure how they would deal when he was off at Queens and she was at Western. But he knew she’d be in good hands with Sam. And although he would be alone, for the first time in his entire life, she wouldn't, and that was most important to him.</p><p>“Come on. I know you want to dance,” he teased, leading her back to the makeshift dance floor. He knew it was stupid, having her dance all over him, but he wanted her to be happy. And when she was dancing she was the happiest.<br/>
<br/>
Whoever said you should fall in love with your best friend hadn’t met Casey McDonald. Because Derek had fallen in love with his best friend, on the playground at seven years old. And it fucking hurt like an arrow to the chest; he felt it with every breath he took. He thought love was supposed to be fun and beautiful. That's what all the movies showed anyway. But for him, love was a painful reminder of what he wanted, but could never have. So he’d do everything he could, treat her the way she deserved.<br/>
<br/>
His heart would heal...eventually.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Casey has some thoughts about her best friend...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casey was drunk. She went straight past tipsy and directly into totally smashed and only vaguely felt the shift in her foggy mindset. It wasn't something she'd normally do, but Derek was there, she knew she was safe. She felt his eyes on her the entire time she danced with Emily. She reveled in his attention, throwing her hands up and rolling hips a little extra. She was in her element. She forgot all about her textbooks and her study guides. She felt lighter as the thin layer of sweat started to coat her skin and bodies bumped into them.</p><p>She tried her best to ignore everyone else and to maintain control of her limbs and heart. But her head was fuzzy; thoughts of Derek bouncing around each corner. It didn’t help when her eyes landed on his across the room and found him looking back at her. She felt raw and naked under that stare.  Did he <em> have </em> to look at her like that? Like she was pure light at the end of a dark tunnel? She knew it was probably just the Vodka... or was it Tequila? Whatever it was, it allowed her to imagine things. But for a little while, for the night, she’d let herself believe. </p><p>Later, when they danced together, she felt his arm around her waist, so strong and sturdy. He wouldn't let her fall, her protector, her knight in scuffed up hockey gear. Time didn't exist as she danced. Only the music and him, tucked behind her, a hand on her hip as he tried his best to keep up.</p><p>At some point Derek’s hand was in hers, ushering her out of Sam's house. The cool night air felt good on her overheated skin, she practically moaned, bathing herself in the moonlight.<br/><br/>But then she realized that Derek was staring at her, waiting for her to <em> walk </em> ... She knew they were all too drunk to drive, but she wasn’t sure her floaty limbs could manage the trek home. She pouted and gave him what she hoped was the most convincing set of eyes.<br/><br/>Derek just rolled his eyes. He must have known it was coming. “Come on,” he told her, turning his back, and kneeling so she could climb onto his back. “Just don't puke,” he reminded her.</p><p>Casey felt giddy, up high on his back, arms around his neck. She was surrounded by the scent of him, a smell she adored. She loved the feel of his strong arms hooked around her thighs, holding her up. She was on top of the world and didn't want the night to end. She had to remind herself not to duck her head into the crook of his neck. Not to press a kiss on his skin. She couldn't concentrate on anything else in her hazy state. </p><p>She wasn't surprised when they ended up at Derek’s house. She knew she couldn’t go home. She was too drunk, and although Nora didn't mind when she went out with Derek, supported it even, she had a feeling mommy dearest wouldn't be so keen on Derek bringing her home <em> completely </em> smashed. So they ended up at his place. It wouldn't be the first time or the last.<br/><br/>He put her back on her feet when they arrived, but he kept an arm wrapped around her. She was a little too wobbly to make it up the stairs in one piece on her own. She was clumsy enough without alcohol. Derek didn't trust her balance on a good day, she knew that. She tried her best to suppress the giggle making its way up her body as she clung to him, taking one step at a time, the safety of his bedroom feeling like a mile away. Casey felt a grumble vibrate out of Derek's chest, but she couldn't bring herself to care.<br/><br/>“Come on, Case,” he murmured, sitting her down on his bed when they finally made it inside.<br/><br/>Casey stretched like a cat, practically tumbling onto <em> her </em> side of his bed. The side she always curled up into. She wasn't sure when it had become <em> her </em> side, but she knew it well. She was delighted to find some cherry chapstick sitting on the bedside table. She chuckled to herself applying some to her dry lips, remembering having left it there for nights like those. </p><p>Rubbing her lips together her eyes flicked up to her surroundings; to Derek's room. She watched him closely, as he moved around his room, kicking piles of dirty clothes into corners. (She had a habit of tripping over his clothes when she was in there.) He pulled out a clean shirt from his dresser for her. It would be a dress on Casey. His clothes always were. But at least she got to bathe in his scent on her skin. That alone was enough.</p><p>“Put this on,” he tossed the shirt her way.<br/><br/>Casey decided to slip out of her jeans first. They were tight and constricting. And pantless was always a better way to be. She unzipped, pushing her hips off the bed to wiggle them down her butt. She didn't trust herself to stand, she’d tumble over for sure.<br/><br/>She heard Derek mumble a string of obscenities across the room. “I'll be right back,” he added, before bolting out of the room.<br/><br/>She frowned but continued undressing. It took a second but she finally got the skinny jeans off and tossed them into a corner on top of Derek’s things. Casey giggled to herself. A mix of their dirty laundry staring back at her. Her shirt came next, that was easy. And then her bra, because no sane woman slept in a bra. Finally down to her undies, she slipped Derek's clean shirt onto her body. It was a soft t-shirt, one of his band tees he loved to wear. She hugged herself, throwing his blanket over her exposed leg. She felt so warm and content wrapped up in it. <br/><br/>She drifted off a bit, heavy lids taking her far far away. But the next thing she knew, Derek was coaxing her awake, and she was opening her eyes to look into his. His hand pushing her hair out of her face so gently, she felt precious under his stare. She wished she could live in that moment forever.<br/><br/>“I need you to take these, Princess,” he explained, showing her the pills in his hand.<br/><br/>Caseys eyes found the meds in his hand and found the glass of water on the nightstand. Groggy and drunk she understood. “You're too good to me,” she offered, taking the glass of water and meds. </p><p>Derek just smiled down at her, like she knew her secret. “Yeah, <em> well </em>… Let's see if you still feel that way tomorrow morning,” he offered with a chuckle before getting up to undress.</p><p>Casey chugged the water, her thirst suddenly increased. She had seen Derek in various states of undress throughout their years together, but that was all accidental. Watching him undress for the night...pulling his shirt off his body, watching the way his back muscles rippled as he did so...<em> yeah </em> . It made Casey's mind go places. Very nice places...<br/><br/>Her eyes traced the details of his back, and the birthmark on his shoulders. The scar across his rib cage from that fight he got into with Sam when they were 15. She loved every mark on that boy's body. She loved every piece of evidence that proved that he existed, that he was real, that he was a part of her world, not just some fantasy she had made up.<br/><br/>When she saw his hand went to his belt, she forced herself to look away.  She didn't trust herself to just stare… It would be wrong. (But god would it feel so right.)<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>The next morning everything hurt. Ok, maybe not everything. But Casey felt the headache thumping against her temples before she even managed to crack an eye open. Thankfully when she finally did, the room was <em> blissfully </em> dark. Derek's room that is. A slow smile pulled across her mouth. The weight across her middle was Derek's arm slung over her protectively. He was the big spoon. She knew she was biased but they looked good together...</p><p>Slowly she rolled over to face him. He was <em>hauntingly</em> handsome. His features were soft and relaxed from sleep. Her hand reached out to his face, her fingertip slowly tracing his jaw and his nose. The shapes of hip soft pink lips. She let her fingers brush back his soft reddish-brown locks from his face. He was beautiful. And asleep like that he looked angelic almost. At that moment it would be so incredibly easy to imagine being <em> his </em>. Being able to just close the space between them. To press her mouth against his gently. She was tempted to, just to know what it felt like. But she wouldn't. She'd never cross that line. She'd never risk losing him. He was too important to her.</p><p>“You’re staring,” he murmured, his arm slipping off of her, but not before giving her hip a little squeeze.</p><p>She shouldn't have been surprised he was awake. He liked to scare her any time he got a chance.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” he asked, opening his precious golden brown eyes to greet her. His voice low and thick with sleep, the entire thing made thoughts fill her sleepy mind. She had to remind herself that she was a strong independent woman who did not fall for Derek's charm. Except she did. Every day of her life.</p><p>“I've had better days,” she admitted, her voice a croaking mess.  </p><p>“You had a good night though,” he offered with a knowing smile. His face all soft with sleep and his stupid dazzling smile practically melted her into bed. She wanted to kick and scream at the world for being unfair. But she knew deep down she was the only one who got to see him that way. She was the only girl allowed to stay over. And even if she wasn't, Derek didn't <em> do </em>sleepover. Not like that anyway. So the soft morning together was just for her... ( and Sam and Ralph.)</p><p>Casey smiled at him, not being able to resist. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was aware of how much of a mess she must have looked with last night's smudge makeup and her hair a complete mess. “I did. Thank you,” she smiled running a hand through her wild locks.</p><p>“Welcome,” he smiled back softly.  “I <em> uh </em> ...tried to take off your makeup. Didn't do the best job,” he sighed, his thumb reaching out to clear a smudge under her eye. “But figured it was better than nothing.”<br/><br/>Casey wrinkled her nose. She didn't want to look in a mirror but she would have to eventually. But still, the soft act of intimacy of Derek trying to remove her makeup made warmth fill her chest. <br/><br/>“Anyway, we should probably get you home soon,” he said before stretching. She was momentarily distracted by the expanse of his naked chest, the sheets slipping down his torso, and the way his muscles contracted as he stretched. She shook her thoughts away till she realized what he had said. </p><p>Casey's eyes went wide as the real world came crashing down on her. She popped up, checking her phone on the nightstand, her head spinning. But Derek, ever the angel must have plugged her phone in for her. When her eyes adjusted she spotted the time. It was nearly noon, they had slept in. Her body probably needed the rest. But Casey's date and Derek's game were only in a few hours...</p><p>She jumped out of bed with a squeal, finding the inside-out jeans from when she ripped them off the night before. Stupid drunk Casey couldn’t have flipped them the right way. She struggled to get them right side and on, jumping into the skinny jeans while she vaguely heard Derek’s warm chuckle in the background.</p><p>She felt his eyes on her as she finally buttoned her jeans. All the jumping around did nothing good for her insides, she wanted to puke. And Derek’s stupid chuckle, the way he relaxed in bed, arms behind his bed looking entertained, wasn’t helping ethier. Casey wanted to throw a shoe at him. So she did. </p><p>“Not funny! I need to go. I need to shower. And pick out an outfit,” she argued, fingers going for the edge of the shirt. Derek's eyes went wide, but thankfully she caught herself before flashing him. “I'm keeping this,” she decided, tying up the end of his oversized shirt and making it into a knotted crop top situation. She’d go braless for a little while, free the nipple and all that. </p><p>Derek groaned, shoving a pillow in the face to block the view. “<em> Casey!”</em></p><p>She had no idea why <em> he </em> was complaining, so she ignored him finding her shoes. She decided to forget all about her bra and shirt. She’d find it eventually… <em> hopefully </em>?</p><p>“Good luck on your game!” she told him before pressing a kiss to his cheek. </p><p>She was halfway downstairs when a possibility dawned on her... Slowly, because her head and her stomach demanded it, she made her way back up the stairs and peeked into his bedroom.<br/><br/>He was stretched out across his bed, starfishing it out. “Forget something?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. Her stomach somersaulted response. Stupid charming Derek. </p><p>Casey leaned against the door frame, suddenly calmer. “Did you... <em> plan </em> this?” she asked softly. She tried to keep the hope out of her voice but it was hard. But maybe he had planned it. He was not above sabotage after all. But maybe Derek didn't <em> want </em> her to go out on that date? (Maybe he was jealous?)  </p><p>Derek's face screwed in confusion. “Plan what?”</p><p>“This. Did you <em> want </em> me to miss my date?” she asked. She wanted him to say yes so badly. To say that he didn’t want to share her with anyone else. To tell her that he kept her out late for a reason. </p><p>“What? No!” he argued sitting up alarmed by the accusation.</p><p>“You sure?” she frowned, giving him one more chance to fill that need she had in her heart.<br/><br/>“Yeah, Case. I promise. I wouldn't do that to you,” he added softer that time.<br/><br/>Her eyes started to fill with tears, she knew she was seconds away from crying. And she didn't need to do it in front of him. She turned on her heel abruptly. </p><p>Somewhere behind her she heard Derek chasing her down the stairs. “Princess,” he groaned, following her in nothing but his boxers. </p><p>Casey stopped at the bottom of the stairs. There he was, clad in only his boxers, face flushed, hair a mess. Casey just shook his head brushing away a few stray tears. She was so stupid. No, of course he didn't plan it. It was all in her head. It always was. He didn’t want her. Not like that. She’d get over her stupid crush once they went away to college. Till then she’d just have to survive.<br/><br/>“I’m fine,” she lied easily. “I gotta go,” she added, running out the front door. </p><hr/><p>Casey stormed into her house.  She needed a shower badly. To get the scent of Derek off her skin, out of her hair. She was nauseous too, but was it due to the drinking or to her fight with Derek?<br/><br/>“Case, is that you honey?” Nora called when she saw Casey run into the house like a hurricane.<br/><br/><em> Shit </em> . She had forgotten to let her mom know she wasn't coming home. She had left Dereks so fast she didnt even bother to look at her texts. “Yeah. Sorry, mom. I-” she started to explain.<br/><br/>“Oh, I know honey. Derek texted me. You guys were out late so you slept over,” Nora offered.<br/><br/>Because of course, he texted her mom to let her know she wasn't coming home. Cause he was a goddamn angel, and it wasn't fair. “Yeah- exactly. I need to get ready for my date,” she pivoted making her way to her room.<br/><br/>“You ok honey?” Nora asked softly, knowing something was off.<br/><br/>“ <em> Fine </em> ,” Casey bit out with a little too much oomph behind the word.<br/><br/>“She’s fighting with Derek,” Lizzie chimed in.l form the top of the stairs.  “You could tell by the face,” Lizzie explained, pointing at Casey’s general direction as she walked passed. <br/><br/>Nora frowned, clearly following the logic. “Oh no. What happened?”</p><p>Casey scrubbed her face. She was tired of lying. “I thought…” she trailed off. “I just thought he was trying to ruin my date,” she shrugged, feeling exhausted by the whole thing.</p><p>Nora misunderstood. “Why would he do that? Just last night he told me he had a plan to help you relax. We all know how stressed out you’ve been. I really don't think Derek would be that cruel.”</p><p>Casey's heart sank. Another nail in the coffin. He was just being a good friend. He had plans to help her relax before she even mentioned the stupid date...She was lucky to have him. And brat for wanting more.  </p><hr/><p>Casey wasn't in the mood for a date. She didn't want to spend the time doing her hair and her make-up. And really, what was the point if her heart wasn't in it? So she sent a quick text, telling the cute blonde from the mall the truth. Half of it, anyway. She explained that she was hungover and wanted a rain check. </p><p>Once that was out of the way she got dressed, legging and an oversized hoodie. Of course, it was Derek’s hoodies, but still. She promised herself she’d get over him in a few months when they were at different universities and had miles between them. Till then… she allowed herself to pine. She was only human.  </p><p>She found herself in her car, parked outside of the Venturi residence once again. She knew Derek wouldn't be there. But she knew the president of the Derek Venturi fan club was. Marti was beyond excited to see Casey at the door picking her up for Derek's game. Sure, they would be a little late but at least they would get there by the second period. And something was better than nothing. </p><p>Once seated both girls got lost in the game and watched Derek play. They always did. He was amazing on the ice. It was no wonder he had multiple scholarships lined up. Casey was so proud of him. Not like she had anything to do with it, but she remembers when they met, all those years ago, and the way that he told her he was going to be a hockey player when he grew up. And dammit, he was on the right path. </p><p>After the game, they meet him by the locker room where they normally did. The only difference was that this time, Derek wasn't expecting them. </p><p>He didn't have time to think about it when Marti was flying into his arms. He caught her effortlessly. She was getting big but he'd catch her as long as she wanted him to. With Marti in his arms, Derek made his way towards Casey who was leaning against the wall waiting for them. It was unfair how adorable the sight of them was. It was all warm and fuzzy and made Casey want to be a part of it.<br/><br/>“ <em> Shit </em> ,” he cursed, his smile dropping when he reached her. She watched his eyes roam over her, soaking in her disheveled appearance. “I ruined your date huh?” he frowned, finally meeting her eyes.<br/><br/>“ <em> Oh </em> . No,” Casey blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear, embarrassed. She knew his eyes on her didn't mean anything, but it <em> felt </em> like it <em>could</em>. “He canceled actually,” she lied. Because yeah he sort of <em> did </em> ruin her date. But it didn't matter anyway. Derek ruined her the day they met. No one would compare. </p><p>Derek let out a long sigh like he was considering something. “I'm sorry,” he finally said. “I know you were looking forward to it,” he explained, putting Marti down. It looked like he was going to pull Casey into a hug, but thought better of it, keeping the space between them. Casey hated the feeling. Hated the idea of losing her best friend, of having something come between them. That’s why she had to let her feelings go.</p><p>Casey winced. “It's fine. Let's get out of here,” she decided, pushing off the wall, hoping they could just drop the whole thing and go back to normal. </p><p>Marti, ever the peacekeeper, slipped one hand into Caseys and the other into Dereks and led them out to the parking lot, skipping as she went. “How bout we get some ice cream?” she suggested, looking up at the pair with those trademark puppy eyes. </p><p>And all was forgotten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aka the one where Casey gets high on his smell.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The thing out a one-shot is.. there's always room for part 2. </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>